


A perturbing proclivity + Climate Change

by afrai



Series: Home [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were lessons to be learnt on both ends. Two ficbits set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/830">Home</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perturbing proclivity + Climate Change

**A perturbing proclivity**

Rukia developed an unlovely habit of leaping upon her brother when he appeared at the door after the day's work, which neither beatings nor withering sarcasm deterred.

"The child," said Kuchiki Byakuya to his wife.

"My lord?"

"The child." There could be no mistake as to his meaning, for only one child in the world could merit any designation from Lord Byakuya. "She appears to have no fear."

He did not seem certain himself whether this made him proud or annoyed.

Hisana looked away. It was as if a frost had fallen.

"My lord has never betrayed her," she said.

 

* * *

 

**Climate Change**

There were lessons to be learnt on both ends. The thought occurred to Byakuya upon discovering a stack of paper stolen from, among others, the 13th division -- he recognised the letterhead, and the probability that Rukia had obtained _that_ particular canvas by entirely legal means.

"One wonders if the effort of requesting that Ukitake desist from interfering in our family affairs is worth it," he said to his wife, "considering that he will almost certainly ignore any such request."

"The Captain is fond of children," said Hisana.

Byakuya managed to indicate his utter incomprehension of and contempt for such boundless folly without moving a muscle.

"Hisana did not know that her sis -- that Rukia drew," said his wife.

"Hn," said Byakuya. "... I appear to be a rabbit."

"A most dignified rabbit, my lord," said Hisana, to whom a certain bunny on page 5 bore a resemblance striking considering the artist's questionable skill.

"At least," suggested my lady, "my lord is not a bear."

"It is difficult to discern the difference."

"The bears are the people she dislikes," said Hisana softly. She touched page 5. There were hearts around the rabbit with the wistful smile, and underneath, in a staggering script, the words: _my sister_.

"Her calligraphy leaves much to be desired," said my lord.

He said no more of the matter, but if a drawing of a rabbit whose kenseikan sat awkwardly with his ears remained precisely affixed to his desk with a paperweight -- well, who would mention such a triviality to the young Kuchiki heir?


End file.
